iPod
by Okki
Summary: Alaude and Kyouya broke Fon's iPod. —AU.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn **(c)** Amano Akira [If you see my name written on KHR manga cover, it means you must go to doctor].

**Note: **AU, (so it might be) OOC. 18YO!Alaude, Present!Hibari, and 30YO!Fon as one, as family.

**Beta'd** by**Hikari-Japan-Chan**

* * *

**iPod**

**by Okki**

* * *

Kyouya was leaning on the sofa in living room, playing his iPod and listening to some music. Seriously, it was his first time spending his weekend without fighting with his—Kyouya hated to acknowledge it—elder brother, Alaude.

"Leaning on the sofa, only weak people who like do that," said Alaude—who suddenly appear—as he walked towards Kyouya, who ignored him because he didn't hear Alaude's voice. Even though Kyouya didn't use headset or something like that, he still ignored his elder brother.

The plantinum haired teen glanced at younger teen. He shot an eye at the white thin iPod in Kyouya's hands. "That iPod is mine, isn't it?" he asked. Knowing that Kyouya didn't hear what he had just said, he slapped Kyouya's forehead then took off the headset from his ear.

"What the hell do you want, herbivore," Kyouya scowled. He shot a death glare to his so-called older brother.

"That iPod, that's mine," Alaude declared as he grabbed the iPod from Kyouya's hand. "Your iPod's colour is black. So this one is mine."

Kyouya grabbed the iPod from Alaude's hand. "It's mine, herbivore! Our iPod colours are same."

Alaude pinched Kyouya's hand, and grabbed the iPod back. "It's mine, you weak little brother!"

"Watch out you're calling names, herbivore."

"That's my line, stupid!"

As Alaude lost his guard, Kyouya grabbed the iPod back then he ran away from the living room. Alaude snorted. Tch, that bastard-little-bro, he thought as he ran after Kyouya.

Bruk.

"Aw," Kyouya mouned. He rubbed his forehead. "Oi, herbivore. Can you use your eyes when you're walk— Dad?" His eyes widened a little.

Nah, he wasn't hit by Alaude…but he was hit his Father, Fon.

Fon raised an eyebrow. He stared at his son. "Kyouya, why are you running around the home?" he asked.

"I'm not running from that herbivore. I'm just walking with a fast step," Kyouya answered. Honestly, his answer was like a six-years-old kid's words.

The half Chinese and Japanese let out a sighed. "It has a same meaning, Kyouya. So, what are you running for? You aren't a kid anymore. If you wanna run, run outside then."

Here goes again, Fon's lectured session.

Kyouya snorted when he saw a platinum haired young-man was standing up behind his father. "Excusme, Dad. I need to give that weak brother a lesson." Alaude quickly brushed past Fon.

Shocked, Fon quickly asked, "What? Alaude, Kyouya, what are you two doing?"

"This weakling used my iPod without my confirmation. I need to punish him," Alaude answered, he grabbed the iPod in Kyouya's hand.

"No, Dad. That isn't true. That iPod is mine," Kyouya replied, he grabbed the iPod back.

"Stop it already. You two aren't kid anymore. Anyway, that iPod looks like mine," Fon said while pointing at the iPod—who was now in Alaude's hand.

Alaude and Kyouya shot a glare to their father. "Don't claim it as yours, Dad. It's ours!" Then the two of them glaring at each other.

"What? It's mine," Kyouya hissed.

"No, it's mine. Stop claiming all of my stuffs, weakling," Alaude hissed back.

Fon put his hands front of his chest. "You two, could you stop—"

Ckrek.

"—that…"

Silence.

"See, you broke it!" Kyouya said with a cold voice.

Alaude shot a glare to Kyouya. "It's not mine. It's your fault, weakling."

"Stop blame me for everything, herbivore. Now, I'm really ** off, I'll bite you to death now."

"It's fine. I wanna arrest you too." Alaude threw the broken iPod to—who knows where, then prepared himself to fight his younger brother.

Fon took the broken iPod then scanned it. _It's look like my iPod…eh…wait, it's mine!_ he thought. _Yeah it's mine. Alaude's iPod was broken two days ago and Kyouya's was broken yesterday._

"Um, Alaude, Kyouya. This iPod is mine, isn't it?" Fon asked.

"If I correctly, your iPod's colour is same with me, right?" Alaude replied.

"But, this herbivore's iPod was broken two days ago," Kyouya interrupted.

Alaude eyes widened. "What!? Seriously? Who did break my iPod? So that's the reason why I couldn't found it."

"Me." Kyouya replied with a 'Who else' face.

"So, whose iPod was it that we just broke?" Alaude asked.

"This one is mine," Fon said. Kyouya couldn't help but growl; he wanted to interrupted what Fon had just said. But Fon didn't allow him. "No Kyouya, your iPod was broken yesterday. Don't tell me, the thing you remember is you were the one who broke my iPod."

Kyouya tried to process what his father just said. Then an 'o' shape painted on his face. "I remember…"

Fon smiled to his sons. "Good. So, why did you claim my iPod as yours? I'm sure I've never taught my sons to claim other people's stuff, unless you've bought it."

"So…" Alaude and Kyouya staring at each other face, as their father gave them his nicest smile. "I think I must give you two a punishment—"

Oh **, thought Alaude and Kyouya.

"—no fighting for one month. If I see or I hear that you two are having a fight, I won't give you two any tolerance. Understood?"

Oh my. No fight means no life for those two fighting maniac. "Don't give me a complaint. Only a weakling who will protest."

* * *

edited on... i dunno when...


End file.
